Klimpaloon
|image= Klimpaloon1.jpg |caption= |gender= Male"The Ballad of Klimpaloon" |age= At least 133 |nationality= Himalayan (India) |hometown= The Himalayan Mountains (India) |born= In or before 1883 |profession= Old-timey bathing suit Legendary creature |affiliations= |friends= The sherpas Giant floating baby head |first="Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" |last= The Substitute" |voice= Dan Povenmire |image2= Klimpaloonferbtv.jpg |caption2= Klimpaloon as seen on "Ferb TV".}} The or , the Magical Old-Timey Bathing Suit Who Lives in the Himalayas is a magical, old-timey green-and-white-striped bathing suit which, according to legend, resides in the Himalayan mountain range of India as seen in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". It makes a distinct call of "nang-nang-nang-nang". Personal life Origins The exact origins of the Klimpaloon are unknown, but he has been living in the Himalayas since 1883 ("The Ballad of Klimpaloon"). He was first sighted by an explorer named Sir Alvin Shackleberg who recorded his observations in a journal. The journal came in two volumes, both of which contained a map to the Klimpaloon's home on the mountain. The second volume only contained the last page of this map. The Klimpaloon's home is a cave on a remote part of the mountains, marked by a tree painted in the Klimpaloon's colors and with his face carved into it ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"). Meeting Phineas and Ferb The Klimpaloon was spotted by Phineas, Ferb and friends after they crashed on the Himalayas during their worldwide trip on the longest day of summer ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). One of the television programs that Phineas and Ferb created for Ferb TV was a variety show called The Klimpaloon and Giant Floating Baby Head Hour featuring the eponymous figures ("Ferb TV"). The Tristies The band Love Händel wrote a song for the Klimpaloon called "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", which was nominated for a Tristie award in the fact-based song category. However, the nomination was called into question when fellow nominee Slamm Hammer protested that there was no proof that the Klimpaloon actually existed and was therefore not sufficiently fact-based. The rules of the Tristies stated that if a nomination was contested, then physical proof had to be presented at the awards venue within 24 hours. A group comprised of Phineas, Ferb, Candace (who had won a contest to sing with Love Händel), and their friends volunteered to return to the Himalayas, retrieve the Klimpaloon, and bring him to Danville. The group were able to find the Klimpaloon with the help of Shackleberg's map, but to their surprise, Mittington Random of Random Swimwear appeared, trapped the kids in a net and took the Klimpaloon himself. He revealed to them that he had been searching for the Klimpaloon for years and that he lost an online bid for the first journal, only managing to acquire the second volume. He then created a complicated plan to get the kids to lead him to the Klimpaloon. As owner of a swimsuit company, Random wanted to rejuvenate his declining sales by marketing old-timey bathing suits as retro must-haves and he wanted the Klimpaloon as his main gimmick. The kids tracked Random to his fortress using one of the Klimpaloon's threads as a homing device. They infiltrated the building and discovered to their horror several malformed Klimpaloon copies that Random had made in failed attempts to create the future of swimwear. Random reappeared again and showed them the captured Klimpaloon on a slab, waiting to have the life force sucked from his body and transferred to Random's new swimsuit line. Ferb quickly created a distraction by unplugging the lights, and the group followed Klimpaloon's voice until Candace was able to grab him. Chased by guards, Candace handed off the Klimpaloon to Ferb so that she could lure their pursuers away with her Klimpaloon impression she had practiced beforehand for her appearance with Love Händel. The ruse was successful and the gang escaped with the Klimpaloon and returned to the Tristies just in time to vindicate the nomination. The band was awarded with the Tristie for Best Fact-Based Song, and Candace joined them onstage to sing. The Klimpaloon also got to be in the presentation, being pulled above the crowd by a cable. Afterwards, the Klimpaloon was seen by the kids leaving in their limo, presumably on his way back to the Himalayas. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") Physical Appearance He looks like a vintage bathing suit with green and white stripes. The sleeves and legs of the garment act as his limbs. He has two round eyes located on the chest of the swimsuit, and below that a big mouth with blocky teeth. He is also made of wool ("The Ballad of Klimpaloon"). Personality and traits The Klimpaloon is an elusive creature, only having been seen by very few people in history. He can only speak "nang-nang-nang". He will come to people who call to him in his language ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"). Skills and abilities The Klimpaloon is supposedly magical, but he has yet performed any special powers beyond being animate swimwear that makes unintelligible noises. It did appear once that he could fly, but it was revealed that he was in fact being lifted by cables. As shown by the kids' makeshift compass, the Klimpaloon's threads are sentient and can move on their own. When separated, they can sense where the rest of the body is and instinctively try to return to it. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum") Relationships Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace Phineas and Ferb had been aware of the legend of the Klimpaloon before seeing him for the first time, and seemed to have some sort of reverence for him ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). The Klimpaloon showed signs of being on good terms with them ever since, as he appeared on one of their programs for Ferb TV ("Ferb TV"). When the Klimpaloon's existence was questioned at the Tristies the kids vehemently supported him and dropped everything to go and find him. And when he was captured they were even more determined to save him. Random's selfish plans for the Klimpaloon prompted many of the kids to defend his right to live, stating that he "belongs to the ages". Candace was initially only interested in saving the Klimpaloon in order to preserve her chance at brief stardom, but after their harrowing rescue mission she came to care for the Klimpaloon and even sacrificed herself to distract the guards. The Klimpaloon was shown smiling when the kids were with him, and he waved amicably at them when he later left in their limo ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"). Love Händel The band liked Klimpaloon enough to write a song just for him. Sherman in particular mentioned that his nana told him stories about the creature. They had never met the Klimpaloon until he was brought to the Tristies. The band was very pleased to have the Klimpaloon there as it reinstated their nomination and allowed them to win the Best Fact-Based song award. The Klimpaloon got to be in their production number for the winning song dedicated to him ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"). Gallery Klimpaloon walks by.JPG|Klimpaloon's first appearance. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). That's Not Helping! - SBTY.PNG Bullseye72.png|Lawrence wearing Klimpaloon inspired swimwear during the Pageant of Evil. ("Bullseye!"). Klimpaloon2.png|Klimpaloon on Ferb TV. Baby Head and Klimpaloon.jpg|Dancing with his cohost. ("Ferb TV"). KlimpaloonFound.jpg|The kids find Klimpaloon at his home. ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum"). Background Information *Ferb was briefly turned into the Klimpaloon by actor Neil Patrick Harris in an episode of "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb". *The original idea of the Klimpaloon was created by Jon Colton Barry.Times Talks: The cast of "Phineas and Ferb" 7/9/2011 - http://livestre.am/RzlY *Klimpaloon shares some conceptual similarity in design to mythic headless men *He appears in a zoetrope in the Milo Murphy's Law episode "The Substitute". Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Ferb TV" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Last Day of Summer" *"Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" *"The Substitute" in Milo Murphy's Law (cameo) Mentioned only *"Bullseye!" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:K Category:Asian characters Category:Indian characters